Wireless (e.g., cellular) service providers and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services, applications, and content. One area of development relates to providing services to assist users in filtering through the growing amounts and varieties of available services, applications, and content to discover content of interest. However, such services often rely on potentially burdensome manual user configuration and/or effort, which can lead to a poor user experience and lower usage rates. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges to overcoming such burdens by enabling efficient content suggestion and discovery.